


You'll be Ok

by Aidan13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding, Depression, Fluff, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aidan13/pseuds/Aidan13
Summary: This is my first time publicly sharing my fan fics. Please bear with me. I know this chapter is really slow but I needed to start somewhere. It's also important to the plot so yeah.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publicly sharing my fan fics. Please bear with me. I know this chapter is really slow but I needed to start somewhere. It's also important to the plot so yeah.

Everything is black. The tighter he closes his eyes he can see color again. But it doesn't really matter if his eyes are open or closed. He actually doesn't know.

His ears are ringing. He hears yelling in the background. At least he thinks that's yelling. He gets lightheaded, probably from moving too fast. Is he walking?

There's a sharp pain on the side of face. Then the only thing he can see is red and orange.

<>

Lance wakes up to a white ceiling. The walls are baby blue. He looks down at his feet to realize he's both laying down and in a bed. He also notices that, there's a bandage around his head. What exactly happened last night?

He thinks he's in a hospital. He tries to sit up but his headache won't allow it. He just lays there waiting for someone to come through the door.

The person that finally walks in doesn't look like a doctor or nurse. Not even a family member.

They're taller than Lance. Really well built. Black hair, with a white floof at the front. A scar across his nose that just makes him look even better. 

Lance just stares at him, dumbfounded. Lance may be bi but damn is he having a gay moment right now.

“Hey, my name is Takashi Shirogane. You can call me Shiro. I didn't think you'd be up.”

Shiro walks to the side of the bed and crosses his arms in front of his chest, it just makes his pecs look bigger.

No Lance StOp. You're in a stranger's house, you possibly got kidnapped. He is NOT hot.

“Uh…” It's all Lance can manage at the moment.

Shiro chuckles then another person appears at the door.

This person is shorter than Shiro. Maybe the same height as Lance. The first thing Lance notices is his eyes. Sharp, and violet. Then his black hair and pale skin. Possibly the complete opposite of Allura, well, physically.

“Why didn't you tell me he was up?”

The mysterious person is frowning at Shiro.

“Because I just walked in here and saw that he was awake like a minute ago.”

“Fine. How is he doing?” 

“I was about to check.”

Lance finally speaks, tired of the fact that they keep calling him 'him’.

“Lance.”

They both look over at him. They probably forgot he was there even though he was the topic of their conversation.

“My name is Lance.” He makes another attempt to sit up. This one successful.

“Where am I?”

The mysterious man hesitates before answering.

“ Uh, right. His apartment-” He points to Shiro. “ I got you out of the bar you were at. A bar fight broke out and we left before the police showed up.”

Ok, so, kidnapped, less likely.

“Bar fight?”

He walks a little closer.

“Yeah, that's why you have a bandage around your head. I saw when someone slammed your head against the bar.”

Lance winced at that. Then Shiro spoke.

“We were going to take you to a hospital but I'm a doctor anyways and my place was closer than the hospital.”

Ok, so received proper medical help and not kidnapped, that's good.

“Oh. Well. Thanks.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Hungover. But the headache is different.”

“I'll go get something for that, be right back.”

Then Shiro was out the door. Leaving Lance alone with the mysterious man. He kept fidgeting, Lance watched him carefully like if just staring would answer all his questions.

“What's your name?”

“Huh?”

“Your name.”

“Keith.”

Lance half smiled. Now he had a name to that pretty face.

“You know, I don't remember any of that.”

Keith tilted his head curiously. Cute

“What do you remember?”

Lance hums.

“I was at a bar.”

Keith deadpans. Lance continues anyway.

“I think someone put something in my drink. Everything was black and blurry. I think I passed out after my head got slammed into the bar.”

Keith nods to himself then Shiro walks in and hands Lance a cup.

“It's to help with the hangover. I can't really give you painkillers with alcohol still in your system.”

“Apparently someone put something in his drink.” Keith says.

Shiro looks at Lance. “ Really?”

Lance nods before taking a small sip of the drink. It makes him want to gag.

“Well at least there were no serious problems. Anyways, Keith I have to go to work.”

Keith just nods.

“Lance, if you need anything just ask Keith here. You should be feeling better in a few hours. I'd recommend keeping the bandage on for the rest of the day though.”

Lance nods while taking small sips of the drink. He's going to finish it. Slowly but surely.

<>

Keith left the room to do other stuff around the place. Checking up on Lance about every thirty minutes. He was washing dishes when he heard a chair squeak behind him.

He was still jumpy from the fight the night before. He beat up one guy to get to Lance but he still got punched in the gut. He was better and he knew no one would attack him at Shiro's place. But he isn't really good at controlling his emotions.

He whipped his head around so fast it took a few seconds to focus his vision on the brown figure in front of him.

With a sponge in one hand and a dirty cup in the other Keith looked at Lance.

Lance's eyes widened and he took a step back with a squeak and Spanish cursing under his breath.

Keith relaxed and turned around to finish the last few dishes.

“Why you out of bed?”

“En serio?! Asustas pendejo no hagas eso.” Lance huffed.

Keith put the sponge down. He had no clue what Lance just said. It didn't sound like English. He could barely tell that since Lance was talking a mile a minute.

When he turned around Lance had a hand to his chest and another on his head. He was looking down at the ground still rambling gibberish.

“What?”

Lance stopped talking and took a deep breath like if that was his first breath ever.

“Right sorry. You scared me.”

“No, what were you saying?”

Lance looked up.

“You don't know Spanish?”

Lance still had a hand to his chest. Keith wondered if he was ok.

“No?”

Lance stood straight.

“Oh. Ok. Good.”

Keith was extremely confused.

“Why is that good?”

Lance opened and closed his mouth. Whatever he was going to say he decided against it.

“Nothing, nevermind."

There was an awkward silence for a bit.

“Do you need something?”

“Huh?” Lance seemed way too happy about the change of subject.

“Why'd you leave the bed?”

“Right. Where's my stuff? I think I can make it to my house on my own now.”

“It's in the room, did you not see it?”

Lance shook his head.

“Did you even look?”

Lance bit his bottom lip and looked down. Cute.

“No.”

Keith walked past him and motioned his head telling Lance to follow.

Keith walked into the room Lance had been staying at only to realize that Shiro didn't leave Lance's stuff back in there.

He sighed as Lance looked at him expectantly.

“Stay here, looks like my brother forgot to put your stuff back in here.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of depressing. But that's why I wrote this in the first place so....

Lance slowly shut the apartment door behind him after he walked in. He stood there staring at the ground before it hit him that he wasn't alone.

He looked at the ginger cat rubbing herself on his feet.

“Hey girl. Is Hunk here?”

She just made a small new before continuing to spread her fur on Lance.

He walked around the apartment looking for Hunk. He sighed with relief when he didn't find him. He didn't need another lecture from his best friend about how he should stop drinking his feelings away.

He sent a text to Hunk saying he wasn't dead before collapsing on his bed.

He undressed then wrapped himself in the blanket deciding that a nap would calm his thoughts.

<>

Hunk loved Lance. But he knew Lance had some serious problems.

He was driving around town looking for Lance's car at every possible bar he could think of when he got the text that Lance was back at their place.

When he got there he found Lance's jacket, keys, and shoes lazily deposited at the entrance.

The first thing he noticed about Lance when he walked in the room was the bandage wrapped around his head. Second, Lance had been crying. Third, he was asleep.

He decided not to wake him. He made food instead. He wanted to comfort his best friend, but making good food for when he woke up was the best he could do at the moment.

Hunk was eating and wondering what Lance had gotten himself into when the man in question walked zombie-like towards Hunk.

He sat across from Hunk and slumped. Hunk just slid the plate of food towards him waiting for an Ok to start talking.

Lance stared at the food for a few minutes before picking up the fork. Hunk knew no one could resist his cooking.

Plus, Lance probably hasn't eaten in the last 24 hours. Still, he's doing better than a few months ago.

“So?”

Lance takes his time to chew. He doesn't want to talk. But Hunk is worried about him. He won't push much.

“So what?”

Lance is halfway through the meal. But he's just staring at his food again.

“I don't know Lance, for starters, why are you all bandaged?”

Lance answers slowly.

“There was a fight, I got hit on the head.”

“Lance-”

“I know what you're thinking. But no, I did not start another fight. I was too drunk to anyways.”

“Then how'd you get home?”

Lance sighed and began eating again, that's a good sign, this is going well.

“Some guy dragged me out before it got worse and patched me up.”

Hunk stayed quiet hoping Lance would continue.

“That's all that happened. His brother gave me some hangover juice and after I left I walked to my car.”

Hunk still wanted to know more. That's not what he originally wanted to talk about anyway. But he needed to be patient. He promised that he'd try not to push Lance much.

<>

Keith was at his apartment. Unpacked boxes sitting around random places in all the rooms. Only big furniture in it's correct place. He only wanted to unpack once he got another job. Still nothing yet. But he's tired of his place looking so plain.

He's confident he's going to get the security job at the bar so he plays music on his Bluetooth speaker and begins unpacking.

The more he fills up the place the more lonely it feels. Not that Keith doesn't have friends or anything. They're just not close. And they don't maintain much contact since he dropped out of school.

He dropped out of high school his third year in. Five years later, when Shiro was about to get his doctorate. Shiro convinced Keith to go back to school.

Keith got his high school diploma from the community college along with an associate's degree. He quit again after that feeling satisfied with himself that his resume looked at least a little better. School was never really for him anyway.

Even so, he still needed a job. The bar obviously needs better security. He just wasn't expecting to meet someone because of their horrible security.

Other people would not even try after watching something like that right after an interview. But Keith was desperate. And ready for a challenge. Mostly desperate.

Besides, that's still one of the better places that he's put in an application.

Keith is mindlessly putting away kitchen utensils when his phone dings. It brings him back to reality.

He walks to the other side of the room to check the new message.

Pidge: What you up to Keithy?

Keith: What do you want?

Pidge: How rude. Can't a girl just talk to her gay friend without judgement?

Keith: Ok, what's up. Seriously. You don't bring up my sexuality unless you're trying to set me up or making fun of me.

Pidge: You caught me. But not really. He's just depressed. Either you'll make him feel better or he'll get happy just leaving his apartment.

Keith: What's his name?

Keith wasn't looking for a relationship. But he needed a distraction, and more people to hang out with. If Pidge was bringing up some random guy that she said was depressed she had obviously already tried her best to make him better on her own. 

He felt his phone vibrate in his hand but was too caught up in wondering what the guy had went through and how long he'd been like this if Pidge was asking him for help. He could relate to being depressed. He wanted to help of course. But something was wrong. The pieces didn't fit together.

Pidge was trying to set them up together. It's not very likely for her to do something like that. Then he heard a knock on the door.

He looked down at the still open messages.

Pidge: You'll find out soon. ;)

Keith paused the music. Suddenly weirded out by the eerie silence again. He shoved his phone in his back pocket and walked to the front door.

He opened the door to find Pidge standing smugly. She was wearing an oversized green sweater and fur boots. Did she do that on purpose? She was holding a plastic bag close to her chest.

He heard Pidge say hey and then walk around Keith to get inside. But Keith wasn't focused on that. He was focused on the two people behind her, they looked a little awkward.

One of them was really tall. Chocolate brown skin. Rolled up sleeves and one hand on the other man's shoulder.

The other man, Keith recognized him immediately. He looked worse than earlier that day. He was in sweat pants and a zip up sweater that was only zipped up half way. Keith could really see how his skin was lighter than the taller man's. 

Lance was staring at Keith with wide eyes. They both just stood there, baffled.

“Well you guys coming in or not?” Pidge asked.

Keith stepped aside letting them in. Not really sure what to say.

After they walked in and he shut the door, he looked around and realized he didn't finish unpacking. Keith felt so done with himself.

“Did we come at a bad time?” Lance asked.

“Nah, he's never doing anything. Right?” Pidge looked at Keith.

Keith cleared his throat. 

“Oh uh yeah right. Sure. Just at least a five minute heads up would've been helpful.” He glared at Pidge.

She waves him off and starts taking out the stuff in the bag. They came with food. How long are they planning on hanging out? Pidge probably knew he had no food except instant ramen and the like, but they didn't really have to bring food. 

Keith is about to protest but the third guy he still doesn't have a name to speaks, speaks to Lance.

Keith turned around and saw Lance sitting on his couch. He was leaning on the armchair with his cheek in his hand.

“Come on Lance. Aren't you glad we finally left the apartment?” He's whispering. Obviously Keith can hear him in this tiny apartment with only the plastic bag making noise. But Keith can't help it, he still purposely eavesdrops.

Lance grumbles and eyes the room. Looks anywhere but at his friend.

“Lance at least talk to the guy you can't just sit here wallowing on your own the whole time.”

“I have talked to him”

The guy looked confused.

“No you haven't. I came in here the same time as you and you haven't said a word to him.”

“Neither have you.”

It seemed like he didn't know what to say.

“It's the guy from the bar.” Lance said.

Keith quickly turned around and headed to Pidge knowing that the eyes of the men would be on him. He didn't want to be caught eavesdropping.

“Hey Pidge.”

She shoved a plate of food into his hands and said to try it. It was the best food he's had in awhile. Shiro can't cook. And lately Keith has been spending a lot of his time at his place since Shiro's apartment is actually well furnished. 

Since Shiro can't cook. He doesn't even buy stuff to make food. 

Keith shoves another mouthful of food in his mouth then takes a step back only to bump into someone.

“Sorry.” Keith doesn't realize his mouth is still full until after he's already said it.

The person he ran into chuckles and crosses his arms.

“You like the food?”

Keith nods, still focused on the plate in his hands.

“Well thanks. I rarely get a reaction like this from my cooking.” He chuckles again.

Keith looks up at him. This man is a miracle.

“The name's Hunk.”

Keith nods and smiles without showing teeth. He's still eating. He swallows before answering.

“Keith...Why'd you all come over?”

Pidge answers. “ We needed to get Lance out of his room. I thought that maybe it'd be a good idea to watch a movie or something.”

“Actually-”

“Right. You don't know Lance.” She points to Lance. 

Lance comes up behind Keith and bumps their shoulders together. He's in a better mood, he still looks like crap though.

“Hey there. I wasn't expecting to see you more than once today.” Lance wiggles his eyebrows then looks at Pidge.

There's an awkward silence while Pidge connects the dots in her head.

Pidge jumps and yells. 

“You're the bar guy! I'm so sorry. Then I was trying to- and Lance- and…” 

Keith can feel heat coming to his face. Pidge was trying to set them up together. That's what she's going on about.

Pidge is mumbling under her breath when Hunk talks.

“So I'm guessing we can't watch a movie at your place then?”

Everyone except Pidge looks around. The answer pretty obvious. Keith had practically nothing put up properly. Except in his room and the kitchen. If they were to watch a movie it was to be watched on his laptop. He didn't even have a TV.

“We can just go back to our place, right Hunk?” Lance looked at Hunk.

“Yeah. Let's go. We live two floors below you. Let's go.”

<>

Lance was not expecting to see Keith again that day. He wasn't expecting to see him ever again. Now turns out they live in the same apartment building.

When they finally got to the apartment, Pidge and Hunk were near the TV choosing a movie, leaving Lance and Keith alone on the couch.

Lance was fiddling with his hands. They left the apartment so he wouldn't feel so suffocated in his room. With all the memories. Now they were back.

Lance has fantastic memories here. But they're slowly becoming nightmares of what used to be. He really misses it. He wishes he could have it back. That feels impossible for him though.

Hunk moved in with him so Lance wouldn't be alone. So he didn't do something stupid. Lance just feels like a burden to Hunk though.

Now Hunk lives farther away from his job. Now Hunk has to deal with Lance being depressed all the time. Hunk has to deal with Lance in general, depressed or not, he's still a burden.

Lance appreciates the effort. But he feels like he doesn't deserve it.

“Hey, you ok?”

Lance looks up to the person sitting next to him. He's surprised they're even talking at all. But what really gets him is what they're asking.

Keith is genuinely worried about him. Looking Lance right in the eye hoping he'll get an honest answer.

They've known each other less than a day. Lance feels like he's known Keith for a lifetime.

“Yeah. I'm fine.” Lance lies, and makes a forced smile.

“No you're not. You look like crap. The bandage also doesn't really help make you look better.”

Lance is caught off guard by how blunt Keith is. 

“Gee thanks.” The sarcasm is strong in his voice.

“No but seriously. You look like you have a lot on your mind.” 

“I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me.”

“If you say so.”

That's when the cat decides to jump on Lance's lap.

Keith is in awe of the cat. He sticks his hand out to the cat's face. She just stares at it then she sits between Keith and Lance and starts pawing at his thigh.

Lance watches this all unravel. The cat does that all the time. Keith's eyes are sparkling. Lance can't help but laugh a little.

It's just like Lance didn't just spend the last few hours being depressed. It only lasted a few minutes. Just a feeling of pure happiness. But he was definitely feeling better for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I should name the cat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, but it's building up to the climax
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Fall is officially here. Keith looks out his open bedroom window. Taking in all the smells that only come this time of year. He enjoys quiet moments like this. He tries to fill his days with small moments like these.

It's like a small break. He doesn't have to think about anything. He has no worries. It doesn't last long. But Keith feels like it keeps him sane. We all need a break once in a while.

His moment ends when he lifts his cup of tea to his lips only to realize the cup is empty. He sighs and checks the time.

It's time to head out and meet Shiro.

They meet up at a cafe near the hospital that Shiro works at. It's really the only place they can meet up during Shiro's lunch breaks. Keith doesn't really like hospitals. He doesn't have a horrible backstory with hospitals. He just doesn't like being in hospitals for long. Not many people do. They spend the first few minutes talking about how Keith's new job is until Shiro brings up Lance.

“How is he doing?”

“What do you mean?”

“ Well haven't you been spending quite a bit of time with him lately because of Pidge?”

“Yeah.”

“Has he been acting ok?”

“He's been...normal. What are you trying to get at Shiro?”

“It's not my first time meeting Lance. I'm not surprised he didn't remember me when you brought him to my apartment. He was going through some tough stuff. I barely remembered him.”

How come Shiro is barely bringing this up now?

“Was he like a patient or something? And how come you're barely telling me now? Why not four months ago when I met him.”

Shiro takes a sip of his drink. He's deciding what to say. He can't really say much about any of his patients. But he also has a lot of patients. It wouldn't be surprising if he got a few of them mixed up sometimes. 

“No, not a patient. But not my story to tell. I'm just asking if he's ok because it was a really rough situation.”

That already told Keith a lot. Shiro is a surgeon. If Lance wasn't the person getting the surgery then that meant Lance must have been a family member or really close with someone that Shiro was operating on. Most likely the person didn't make it.

Keith can't do much with that new information. He and Lance are friends now. But still not close. They know practically nothing about each other.

Plus he could still be wrong. Just because Shiro says Lance wasn't a patient doesn't mean Lance wasn't a patient at all. If he was he just wasn't Shiro's. 

Whichever it was. Keith wasn't going to ask Lance about it. It wasn't his job to butt in. Pidge just told Keith to try and cheer him up. Keith wasn't sure if he was doing that well. 

Keith realized that they were getting pretty close. Maybe it was time that they start learning a little more about each other. Maybe when they do that, the awkward breaks between conversations will be shorter.

“Well, I'm going to head back now. I'm glad you're doing well working at the bar. Bye Keith.”

“Yeah, bye Shiro.”

<>

It was about 10:30 at night. Which is why Keith was angry when he answered the door. Not like he was asleep, this is really early to be going to sleep for him, he was angry because he was doing something really important for work.

The person knocked on his door about six times. Only, when he opened the door there was no one there. He stepped out to look in the hallway.

“Lance?”

They froze mid step. Keith was walking towards them when they turned around.

“Heeeyyyy.” Lance tried to sound normal but his voice cracked halfway through. 

“You ok?”

Lance shifted uncomfortably and there was glass clinking.

“I thought we could just hang. I was gonna go out but Hunk took my car keys.”

Lance looked bad. His eyes were red and puffy. He was shaking a little. Not to mention he reeked of BO. He didn't look this bad two days ago.

“Is that why you're carrying two bottles of wine?”

“I need a drink. This was the only thing I could find.”

Keith wasn't sure if that was a good idea. Maybe this was Lance's coping mechanism with whatever happened a while ago. Maybe it's what Shiro was talking about. Keith did want to help, no one needs to go through stuff like this. But Keith was pretty sure this wasn't the right way to help.

“Ok. Come in then.”

The first few minutes were really awkward. Keith wandered around the kitchen getting cups. While Lance watched him intently. Keith wasn't used to being watched for this long. Especially by Lance.

“You sure you wanna do this? We can just talk instead. I think it'd be better if you talked it out.”

Lance got annoyed. Keith wasn't sure if it was for what he just said or if it was because he was purposely keeping the wine bottle away from Lance at the moment.

“Yes I'm sure. You sound like my mom.”

Lance took the bottle from Keith's hands and attempted to take off the top.

“Where'd you even find these?”

Lance looked at Keith. He was finally able to open the bottle.

“Hunk is a chef. Apparently they cook with wine and stuff all the time. I just happened to find them.”

Lance poured their glasses then chugged his and started his second glass in only a few seconds. Keith had to try and stay sober. But he hasn't drank in a while. His body isn't used to drinking alcohol all the time. Plus he couldn't really avoid drinking at all. It would look bad.

Keith is over twenty five now. He is a responsible adult. He can handle a bit of wine.

After Lance finally slowed his drinking and Keith was barely getting to his third glass, they finally talked.

“Why'd you come to me for this?”

Lance talked while moving the liquid in his glass.

“Going through shit. Need a break.”

Keith wasn't sure how to go on with this situation. He's never had to deal with a drunk Lance before. Yeah sure he wasn't necessarily drunk right now. But he was close.

It made Keith regret the promise he made to himself a few minutes ago. That he'd remain at least more sober than Lance right now. If Keith was drunk this would be so much easier though.

The first half hour was slow like this. After that they started acting like two teenage girls. And it just kept getting worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who leave kudos. It means a lot to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Assisted Suicide
> 
> I'm not really sure if I'm doing that correctly, anyway, it's only for the very beginning. It ends right before 'Lance wakes up crying.'
> 
> It just goes more into what happened to Lance.

“Lance.”

His eyelids feel heavy. 

“Lance.”

He can't seem to open his eyes. But does he really want to? He recognizes the voice. He doesn't want to give himself false hope.

“Lance, please.”

He forces his eyes to open. He doesn't see her at first. But when he does. She looks beautiful.

She smiles fondly at him. She's looking right at him. 

“Hey.”

Lance can't think of anything to say. Even if he could think of something, nothing would come out.

“How have you been?”

Then it happens. Lance breaks down crying. He curls in on himself. And he can feel his heart breaking. He grips his shirt because it physically pains him.

She lets him cry. Doesn't matter how long. He needs it. They both know it.

After a while she finally reaches out. He tenses at the touch. It feels so real. He leans against her, taking it all in. It makes him sob more.

“I'm sorry.”

It takes Lance a moment to react to what she just said. He tries to say something, anything. But nothing comes out. He just wraps his arms around her and holds on tight. Like if that will keep her here with him. Forever.

“I should have told you my decision. I'm sorry.”

Lance just keeps sobbing into her chest.

“I need you to know something.”

She starts running her fingers through his hair to calm him down before she continues. It does help. 

“You deserved better.”

Lance can't believe what he's hearing. What he just heard. 

She's perfect. More than he could have ever wanted. Her imperfections are what made her even more perfect. Lance had to stop and look at her. She was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. That's why he proposed. 

Lance was still having a hard time wrapping his head around what just happened. Surely this wasn't real.

“What?” He finally managed to croak out.

“You are amazing Lance. There is no way that I could've given you everything that you want and need in life.”

“Is that why you didn't tell me that you asked for help fro-from the docto-doctor to-” he chokes and can't finish the sentence. 

“We discovered it too late. There was nothing we could do. I thought it would be best.”

Lance feels another sob rising up and he buries his face in her chest again.

They sit there in each other's arms for what feels like forever. But when she finally let's go Lance feels like it wasn't long enough.

She presses a kiss to his forehead and hugs him one last time.

Lance knows what she's doing. She's finally saying goodbye. He can't take it. It's been a year. But he needs more time. This is all moving too fast.

“I love you, Allura.”

He hugs tighter. Trying to make this moment last.

“I love you too Lance.”

<>

Lance wakes up crying. His tears are hot against his cheeks. He can feel a headache starting up.

He reaches out to grip whatever he can get his hands on. He needs something to hug. He needs to feel something wrap around him other than himself. Even if it is just a blanket.

He slams his head against something hard and squishy. He panics when it groans.

“What the hell are you doing?”

That's when all of last night's events start rushing back in.

Him and Keith didn't do anything that would get them in big trouble specifically. They stayed in the apartment the whole time. They just ended up almost destroying the living room.

And sleeping in the same bed. Lance passed out on Keith's bed first. Keith didn't have the strength to move Lance so he got a different blanket and went to sleep next to him.

Lance lost his blanket at some point and was now spooning Keith from behind through Keith's blanket. Lance had his face pressed between his shoulder blades.

After Lance untangled himself, Keith turned around to face him and Lance noticed his face was red. Keith's face quickly turned into a concerned one.

“Hey, you ok?”

Lance quickly wiped the tears away while getting out of the bed. His vision blurs, it forces him to sit back down again. The quick movements make his headache ten times worse for a few seconds.

“I'm fine.” Lance says that more roughly than he intended to.

“No you're not. You look worse than last night. Why won't you just admit it?”

Lance can't look Keith in the eye. He keeps his back towards Keith. His eyes are getting watery. He can't stop it. He's hoping it'll just go away.

“There's nothing to admit. I'm FINE.”

Lance looks up and blinks. He's trying to hold the tears back. He's an angry crier. He hates it.

Lance feels the bed move. Keith just sat beside him. He tries his best to keep his back towards him and not cry. He fails at both.

Lance is just waiting. Waiting for Keith to tell him to stop crying. To stop being a crybaby. That he looks horrible, he should just leave.

Instead he feels Keith put a hand on Lance's shoulder. Keith doesn't say anything. Lance doesn't need him to say anything. Doesn't want him to say anything.

After a few minutes, after Lance has stopped crying. Keith talks, hoping it won't get any more awkward if he talks.

“You want to talk about it or something?”

Keith moves his hand so it's sitting on his lap. Lance can't help but chuckle a little. Keith is so awkward.

Lance is grateful for the effort though. He sighs and looks down at his hands.

“I probably need to huh.”

“Yeah, but you don't have to. We can still do something else if you want. But it'd probably be best if you talked about it. You don't even have to tell me. It can be Hunk if you want...or something.”

Lance knew that. He's been told that multiple times. But this time was different.

He trusted Keith. He trusted Hunk too. But Hunk always ended up telling him the same thing. Sometimes it would turn into a lecture. It just made Lance feel even worse. 

Plus maybe it would be easier talking with a stranger. Not a complete stranger. Which is what Keith is to Lance right now. But, Keith isn't actually a stranger. He's a friend. 

That wasn't even the biggest problem though. Lance did want to get better. He really did. He just didn't know exactly how. It was probably best if he got professional help. 

Eventually Keith noticed that Lance was most likely overthinking things. Lance was getting antsy.

“So, what do you wanna do? Obviously you don't wanna talk about why you were just crying.”

Lance finally looked at Keith. Fuck it.

“No, yeah. I wanna talk about it.”

Keith sits so he's facing Lance. Keith is just waiting for Lance to speak. Lance doesn't know exactly where to start.

He'll just start on why he was spooning Keith then.

That's how they spend the whole morning. Just talking. Keith occasionally hugging Lance when he starts crying.

They stop when Hunk comes banging on the door looking for Lance. 

Lance feels better. Relieved, like a weight has been lifted. He's still a long way from full recovery but he knows he's getting better. 

Plus he feels a lot closer to Keith now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really mostly just to help me deal with my own stuff, and help me get over the last season of Voltron, a little.


	5. Chapter 5

Hunk watches Keith, Pidge, and Lance argue about who knows what. He stopped paying attention five minutes ago. Most likely would be a different conversation too anyways.

He is just enjoying this. All his friends together, no big worries at the moment, getting along, happy. He wishes he could make this moment last longer.

Yeah of course they were arguing, but from what he could tell it was harmless. Lance was waving his arms around frantically at the other two sitting on the couch. Keith has his arms crossed and is frowning at the floor. Pidge just kept her eye on Lance. Keith probably lost the argument.

He starts debating whether he should actually record them or not.He decides against it as he's watching Lance dramatically flop himself between Keith and Pidge.

There's the old Lance. Hunk hasn't been able to see much of him lately. He missed him.

Hunk just feels a little bad that it was most likely because of Keith that Lance is like that right now.

Still, even though it wasn't him, Hunk is glad he's really happy. Especially today.

<>

Keith notices that Hunk and Pidge are extra careful around Lance today. Lance dismissed himself to the bathroom at some point and Hunk would have probably stood outside the door if Lance didn't make him back off.

It's like they don't want him to leave him alone at all. What could Lance possibly do?

Keith looks over at Lance, who's currently looking at his phone,a pizza slice in the other hand. They had pizza delivered because Lance said he didn't want to leave. Which is weird. Because they're still at Keith's apartment.

Keith ignores Lance just glaring at his phone - it's nothing, hopefully - and glances at Pidge. She's in the middle of a story.

“Yeah, it's creepy now that I think about it. Anyways, the guy just says ' That's kinda hard.’”

Then she and Hunk break out in a fit of laughter.

“That’s so ironic too cuz-”

She stops talking when Lance suddenly gets up off the couch and heads for the front door. The door shuts loudly behind him and the three are left there, stunned. 

“Shit.” Pidge stands up and looks around frantically. “I think he saw it.” She grabs her things and heads for the door.

“Obviously.” Hunk is already waiting for her at the door.

After the door closes Keith sits there, the pizza slice still halfway to his mouth. 

“What. Just. Happened.”

After less than a minute Hunk opens the door again and looks at Keith.

“You coming?”

“R-right.” Keith shoves what's left of the pizza slice in his mouth and stumbles to the door.

 

Well, Keith was abandoned at the apartment building in the end. Lance won't answer his phone, Keith didn't even want to try, he knew that would be a dead end. Hunk and Pidge are in a hurry to find Lance. Of course they still haven't told Keith what happened.

Hunk is driving somewhere looking for him. Pidge is with him. They made Keith stay at Lance's place in case he appeared there.

It's weird for Keith seeing the place. It's not his first time in here but now he actually has the time to look around.

It's the same size as Keith's place. But the paint on the walls are different colors. For Keith, in his place, everything is just white, here, there's so much more color.

In the living room, everything is very neat, with a grey, maroon, and dark blue theme. The coffee table doesn't seem to fit the theme though. It doesn't really stand out, it's still fitting, in it's own way, but it seems like it was added much later. 

It seems kinda girly honestly. It makes no sense since it's two guys living here. Keith tries not to focus on that though.

Keith is looking at all the different movie boxes when his phone vibrates in his back pocket. It's just a message from Pidge saying that they still can't find him. He puts it away again and walks towards where the bedrooms are.

He knows he shouldn't be snooping around. But he's bored and it's not like anyone is here to catch him. He goes to the first door and peeks inside. It's easily recognizable as Hunk's room.

He walks past it. For some reason he isn't really interested. 

 

Keith spends about two minutes debating whether or not to open the door to Lance's room. He just stands there staring at the door, his hand already on the doorknob. It shouldn't be that big of a deal. He's already snooped around in the bathroom to see what he could find. Why is he panicking over this? 

He turns the doorknob when the front door opens. Keith jumps back, he still accidentally opened the bedroom door. Keith walks away from it. He has his hands up in surrender.

He looks up to see Lance. Lance looks back at him. Then Lance looks past him to see his bedroom door open. Keith is fucked.

“What are you doing?” Lance glares at him.

“The..I um...we couldn't find you. Where were you?” Great job Keith, just change the subject that'll make things better.

“I came back for something. What were you doing in my room?” 

“Nothing, I wasn't even in your room.” Keith crosses his arms, he's embarrassed himself enough already.

“You were about to do something. What were you doing?” Lance walks past Keith into his room. He's getting defensive.

“Nothing.” Keith is getting angry. He can't help it. It's force of habit. “Where were you?” Why'd you just walk out like that?”

“None of your business.” Lance starts putting some things into a bag.

“What are you doing?” Keith tries his best to try and calm down.

“Shut up. What's with all the fucking questions? Leave me alone.” Lance shoves past Keith. He's forced to stop when Keith grabs his arm.

“What?” Lance turns his head so they're facing each other. He looks like he's about to bite Keith's hand off if he doesn't let go.

Keith didn't mean to do that though. His body moved before he could process what was happening. He looks at the hand holding Lance. Lance shoves his hand away before Keith can decide what to do next.

Keith notices that Lance's eyes are red. Lance was just crying. Looks really close to crying again right now.

“I'm worried about you.” The words leave his mouth before he gives them permission to. Lance just scoffs.

“Why?”

Shit.

“Because...you're going through shit.”

Lance crosses his arms. Shit.

“Thanks Captain Obvious. I had no clue.”

Keith isn't really sure about what's happening. He's in control of only about half of what he's doing. He doesn't know what he's supposed to say. Quiznack.

Before either of them know it. They're hugging. Well, Keith is hugging Lance. When did he start caring so much about this man? Keith wishes he could take all of Lance's problems and insecurities. He doesn't deserve all this pain.

“Keith, let go.” Lance is stiff. He doesn't sound angry anymore, so that's good.

“No.” He just hugs tighter once Lance tries to push himself away from Keith.

“Keith please.” His voice wobbles when he talks. “Let me go, it doesn't matter what I'm about to do.”

Lance goes limp. Keith knows this is childish, he knows he's going too far. But he also knows that if he stops doing this, Lance is going to do something stupid. He doesn't know what made him so mad. He doesn't know what Lance is planning to do. He also doesn't care. All he wants to do is keep Lance right here.

Keith is sure he's probably close to breaking his ribs from how he's hugging Lance. But this is all he can think of to comfort Lance. The longer they stay like this, the more likely that Lance might change his mind, that he won't go do whatever idiotic thing he was going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, Lance is not planning on hurting himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Lance can't help but cry. He can't control his emotions right now. He just let's the tears fall. He wraps his arms around Keith and they slowly slink down to the floor. Lance just keeps crying.

After a bit Lance feels Keith run his hands up and down his back. That's when Lance finally tries to take deep breaths.

He forgets what he was going to do. He forgets what he came back in the apartment for. He just keeps crying. He just enjoys this time with Keith.

 

“You'll be ok.” Lance hears Keith say that a few times.

It surprises Lance. People usually tell him everything will be ok. But everything isn't ok. It never usually is. He's so tired of everyone trying to make life seem like he always has to be happy. He has been through hell, and he knows he is still going to go through more.

But, this makes him happy, Keith saying that. Keith just being there for him. Keith not trying to fix him. It's like if Keith knows when he needs a hug, without either of them saying anything.

<>

 

“Ok, I think that's enough.”

Lance pouts while still holding the bags of marshmallows over the shopping cart. Hunk just gives him a stern look.

“Come on Hunk, we need this.” Hunk looks over at Pidge. Then he looks at the cart, full of junk food that they oh so desperately “need” and house things they've been picking up along the way. Then back at Pidge.

He really doesn't want to deal with Lance's sugar high tonight though. Plus her's. But then again, Keith is going to be there too.

“As long as we can get dessert from that Chinese place.”

Lance pounces Hunk and kisses his cheek.

“You know I love you right?” Lance says.

They finally continue walking. Lance slings his other arm over Keith's shoulder so he's in the middle. Pidge walks ahead directing Hunk since he's pushing the cart.

“That was pretty gay you know that right?” Pidge pipes up in front of them. Lance just sticks his tongue out when she turns around.

 

“This is gonna be great, movies, friends, and junk food.” Hunk can hear Lance talking, probably to Keith, since they're the only two people not taking stuff out of the cart so they can pay.

Hunk keeps watching the stuff slowly being scanned by the cashier. Lance keeps talking, Keith must have answered and he didn't hear it.

“You should invite Shiro.”

“Whos Shiro?” Hunk finally cuts into their conversation.

“My brother.” Keith looks both proud and awkward saying that.

“Your awesome brother that I know could literally save my life.”

“You sound jealous.”

Great, Keith and Lance are back to their own little world. At least they answered his question.

“Well I mean, none of my siblings are doctors, if it was life or death they still probably would stick with abuela's miracle cream. And mom's lecture of ‘ Ya vez? Eso te pasa por no hacer lo que te dije que hicieras.’ Unless I was bleeding a lot or something.”

Hunk doesn't need to turn around to know all the facial expressions Lance just made. He's really glad Lance is getting better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter. I might post next chapter sooner to make up for it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there's typos or something

Lance wakes up to the smell of food, and music playing. He groans, there's only one thought in his mind right now, cleaning day.

He sits up and looks at his lap. He's in sweatpants, and shirtless, because it's normal for him. Then he realizes the music playing isn't his mom's, or Hunk's type of music.

For a second he thought he was back home. He's kinda disappointed now. But he still gets up to look for Keith.

He leaves the room to find Keith sitting on a stool and eating something while looking at his phone. He takes a moment to mentally photograph this in his mind before continuing.

“Hey.”

Keith looks up at him and almost chokes on his food. Then pauses the music from his phone.

“Hey.” Keith answers back awkwardly.

“Sorry I crashed at your place again. Just. I couldn't sleep in my room…even the cat wasn't helping...”

Lance looks at his hands that are resting on the counter. This is probably a really bad time to be talking about it. But, not like it'd be the first time he's told Keith something personal right after waking up.

“It's fine, you could've at least told me it was about Allura.”

They make eye contact until it gets awkward, then Keith finishes.

“Pidge and Hunk told me why yesterday was so special. And what happened to her memorial. Well yeah, what those guys did was fucked up. At least the pet store where it was put up found them eventually.”

Right, Lance forgot to tell Keith why exactly all that happened yesterday. He definitely told him about Allura just not something like that apparently.

“Why you came here last night, I just connected the dots from everything else you told me.” Keith points to the stove. “I tried making food, just heat it up.”

Keith changed the subject, Lance eyes him warily and notices his face is slightly pink. He tries to ignore it. He succeeds when his stomach forces him to think of food. They both eat in comfortable silence.

<>

 

Shiro isn't really sure what to make of the situation he just walked into. It's not like it would be his first time walking into something like this. He's just surprised. 

He guesses Keith forgot that he was coming over. Or just distracted. From the scene in front of him it's most likely a little of both.

The laptop at the end of the bed is off, open, completely forgotten. He wonders what they were watching, probably boring since they're both asleep at two in the afternoon. Makes sense why on the laptop though, Keith doesn't have a television.

They're both on their stomachs. Keith has his face in the crook of his arm. Lance is facing Keith, resting his head in his hand, the other hand on Keith's head, almost completely hidden by a hairy mess.

Shiro leans on the door frame quietly chuckling when he hears knocking on the front door. 

He opens it to find Pidge and another man, she has her hand up, ready to knock again. They both look extremely surprised to see him. Pidge is the first one to connect the dots.

“Where's Keith?” She puts her hand on her hip and goes on her tiptoes to try and look past Shiro.

He points to the room. “Asleep.”

He moves aside to let them in. He's guessing the man is Hunk. Keith has only brought him up a few times but he fits the description.

Pidge starts angrily ranting as she walks to the room with Hunk on her heel. Shiro can't help but smile when they both make a dead stop at the bedroom door. Pidge laughs almost evily then immediately covers her mouth.

“Don't wake them.” She whispers and takes out her phone. She takes a picture then quickly turns around. “Perfect.”

She sits on the couch typing on her phone when Hunk talks.

“Are we just gonna leave them there?”

Both Pidge and Shiro answer, “Yup.”

Hunk closes the bedroom door and they all hang out around the living room until they come out of the room.

<>

 

Keith lowers the volume of the radio. A heavy silence settles. Next to him Lance sighs dramatically and unbuckles his seatbelt.

“You're making this weird.”

Keith just watches Lance lean his chair back and prop his legs up on the steering wheel. 

“Ok.” Lance still hasn't answered the question he asked once they got there. He's been waiting for almost five minutes now. Why is Lance not answering such a simple question?

“Stop looking at me like that.” Lance blushes. Luckily for him it's not noticeable since it's dark out.

“Then answer my question.” Keith unbuckles his seatbelt and leans towards Lance.

“Fine.” Lance runs a hand through his hair. “What was the question again?”

“Why'd you want to be alone with me right after your first therapy session?” 

The sun has already set. The stars and moon light up the sky. They're right on the outskirts of town at a gas station, right next to the freeway. 

If you look out one direction, you can see the mountains, freeway leading right to it. If you look the other direction, lights from buildings, where they came from. 

The location just makes Keith want the answer more badly.

“I don't know.” He leans his head back and looks at the roof of the car. “The therapist asked a lot of questions. They made me think about a few things differently.”

Keith presses one knee to his chest. He's so focused on getting his legs in the right place so he's comfortable that he doesn't notice Lance staring at him. Lance waits until he's comfortable.

“But to really answer your question. I guess I just really like spending time with you.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Lance hurry up!”

Pidge sits back down and continues aimlessly scrolling through her phone. Hunk continues pacing through the living room.

There's a loud thump from Lance's room that makes Hunk jump, it's followed by something scraping the door. Then Lance finally comes out of his room.

“Puta madre.” Is all you hear him say.

“What happened?”

Before Lance can answer Pidge cuts in.

“Does it matter? He's ready, let's go.”

 

During the car ride Hunk asks again because Lance looks very anxious.

“What happened?”

Lance finally stops fiddling with the cuff of his sleeve and looks up. They're both in the back seat. Pidge is driving.

“What?”

“Before we left. You cursed at something , what happened?”

“Oh.” He starts fiddling with his sleeves again. “I dropped Keith's present. I think it broke.”

“Oh.” Hunk never found out what the actual present was, is. Lance didn't tell anyone. He's been really excited about it though, must suck if it broke last minute.

“Well don't worry about it right now, it probably didn't even break, if it did well I'm sure he'll still like it. Cheer up. You've been waiting for this party ever since you found out it was happening.”

Hunk frees one of his hands from the pot in his lap to pat Lance on the shoulder. Lance takes a shaky breath and smiles at him.

“But seriously, next time please don't take so long, the food was getting cold.”

Pidge snorts from the front seat

“Whatever guys, anyways, were here.”

She parks the car and Lance is practically vibrating. He's first to get out of the car. He just stares at Hunk and Pidge. Indirectly asking for permission.

Pidge waves her hand at him telling him that he can go.

<>

Keith is tired, and hungry. And all the noise is already starting to stress him out, the party barely started. Even if it is mostly the music right now.

Shiro forced him to help prepare his place for the party. It's a New Year's Eve party. It's mostly doctors and nurses from where Shiro works. Keith was of course going to show up. Also, of course he could invite his friends.

Shiro doesn't really wanna throw the party either though. He lost a bet or something.

Well doesn't matter right now. All Keith wants to do is find a quiet place where he can prepare himself so he has an appropriate sociable attitude. For at least three more hours.

 

He's sitting on Shiro's bed waiting for someone to come and get him. Once someone comes and gets him, then he can't get away again until after midnight.

He starts debating on napping when someone comes through the door. They sound out of breath.

“There you are.” Lance stops to take a deep breath and looks at Keith. “Why are you brooding?”

“I'm not.”

“Yeah sure, and I didn't just run around everywhere looking for you.” 

“You were looking for me?”

“Yeah. You invited me to a party, I wanna spend time with you, I really don't know anyone here, except Shiro. Hunk and Pidge don't know anyone either so…”

“Yeah well you didn't have to come. Isn't Pidge leaving early to spend New year's with her family?”

Lance sits next to him.

“Yeah, I have to drive her, we came in my car.”

“Oh.”

Then the conversation dies. They're left there in silence. 

“Hey Keith.”

“Hmm?” Keith turns to Lance who laid down at some point.

“Why'd you help me? That one night at the bar.”

“That was forever ago Lance. Why are you barely asking now?”

“I don't know. It just doesn't seem like something you'd do. Unless you help every handsome guy that's in trouble.” He lifts his head up to look at him. After he gets no reaction he puts it back down.

“Not all of them.” Keith whispers it. He knows he was still loud enough to be heard though.

<>

Keith and Lance are back at the gas station.

Shiro let Keith go with Lance to drop off Pidge. He knows his brother can handle only so much social interaction. Plus, most of the people at the party are older, and didn't or couldn't go with families, they're just trying to let loose. It's kind of entertaining.

Keith took the opportunity as, he didn't have to come back. Lance was on his way back to Shiro's apartment when he said no.

Lance picked up something from his place and now, they're at the gas station.

They bought drinks from inside. They got plenty of food at the party. They just wanted something different to drink.

Right now they're both sitting in the car trying to get warmed up again.

Lance fumbles with the cap of his soda when he talks again.

“Can I give you something?”

“Um, sure.”

Lance quickly gets out of his seat and climbs to the back seat. He climbs back to the front seat. It takes him a bit because of his long legs.

After he finally gets comfortable again there's a black box in his lap. He stares at it for a few seconds before handing it to Keith.

It's a bit heavy. Keith's mind runs a mile an hour trying to think of what Lance could've gotten him. He opens it to find a tablet.

Not a very fancy tablet. It has just the basics, the charger, and a pen. 

He looks up at Lance to find him very anxious.

“You like it?”

“Why'd you get me this?”

Lance's face falls.

“You don't like it.”

“No, no, I like it. But why?”

Lance wiggles in his seat. His face turns red. This time they parked closer to the building, they can clearly see each other's face now.

“I wanted to say thanks. For being a really great…friend. And all. Plus I know you like to draw. You helped through a lot and my uh, therapist says I'm getting better...that I'll only have to go for a few more months.”

Keith's face grows hot. He doesn't really know why this is happening. He wasn't the only person that helped Lance. Plus, he never really expected Lance to be so generous.

“That's not the only thing I wanted to talk about.”

Keith looks up and realizes that Lance's face is suddenly a lot closer. 

“Yeah?” This escalated quickly. Is it bad that Keith has been waiting for a chance like this for a while?

“I think,” Their faces are slowly getting closer. Keith can feel Lance's breath on his lips when he talks. “I don't want to be friends anymore.”

Before Keith can even process what's happening. They're making out. The only thing stopping them from getting any closer is the gear stick between the seats.

Keith pulls away first. Lance lets out a whine from the sudden movement.

“Sorry.” Keith says while pulling out his vibrating phone. The bright light blinding him for a few seconds.

He answers the phone after looking at the name. Before he can even get the phone all the way to his ear, there's Shiro yelling, along with a few other voices. He's tipsy.

“Happy New Year!”

Lance's eyes widen. He's not on speaker, yet that was pretty clearly heard.

“Man where are youu? You missed a bit. I miss you. Where's me annoying little brother?”

Lance tries to muffle a laugh. Now Shiro is on speaker. Keith lightly punches his arm.

“Where’s Hunk?” Lance leans towards the phone.

“Lance?”

“Yeah.”

“Was I interrupting something?”

Lance smirks at Keith and his face goes red.

“No.” Keith says quickly ready to pick up his phone but Lance snatches it.

“Can I talk to Hunk?”

“K.”

He puts the phone down again and whispers to Keith.

“So, what do you say?”

“About what?” Keith whispers too. He knows that either Hunk or Shiro could get back on the phone at any moment and hear their conversation. If they're not listening now.

“About us not being friends. Being more.”

“What about Allura?” He says it without really thinking. He wasn't really thinking about it either. Then Hunk's voice comes through.

“Lance?”

Lance picks up the phone and takes it off speaker. After they finish talking he hangs up the phone and hands it back to Keith.

“Sorry, Lance, I shouldn't have asked.”

“No it's fine. I get why you asked.”

“Ok.” Keith starts moving the tablet around in his hands. Most people wouldn't get him something like this.

“I cared a lot about her. I love her. But, there's really nothing I can do about it, she's gone. She'd want me to move on. I know she'd like you.” Lance looks at Keith. Keith keeps his head down. He can see Lance at the corner of his eye.

“Right now I'm not looking for what I had with her though. I just want to see where this goes.”

“Ok. Yeah, me too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“So, are we like dating now?”

Keith laughs, then Lance is laughing.

“Yeah, we are I guess.”

Lance hugs Keith tight. It's a pretty awkward position since they're still stuck on opposite sides of the gear stick. But they both still love it.

“Thanks for tablet.”

Lance just hums in response.

“Can I kiss you again?”

Keith separates them so they're face to face and just nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to tie off any loose ends. 
> 
> Welp, thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise next chapter will be more interesting. Also longer.


End file.
